Zootopia Christmas One-Shot
by Lightningslash14
Summary: Christmas. A time of being with family and friends. A time to recollect on the past memories of fortune and of loved ones. Or, for some, to make new memories that will last forever.


**Zootopia Christmas Special One-Shot**

 **By Zaddict16**

 **Merry Christmas to all! :)**

* * *

 _The world is a wondrous place. The possibilities and decisions that are presented to us on a daily basis are so small but have the power to move mountains. The decisions we make define who we truly are in this plane of existence._

 _And no other decision was more powerful than one of a female, purple eyed, carrot loving rabbit. Her choice that she made to defy everyone around her and to follow her dream and become the police officer she dreamed to be, was one of the most influential of them all._

 _For if she didn't not pursue her dream and gave up like everyone expected her too, the city would be in chaos. Feeding on its on fear of predators, destroying what their ancestors had worked so hard to build._

 _This bunny was regarded one of the finest officers the ZPD has ever known. Not just for saving the city from certain destruction there was a more, emotional reason why she was considered that. At least to one of the officers there._

 _Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the ZPD's first fox. Changed from society's view of being a shifty, untrustworthy fox, he owed it all to the one mammal who cared enough about him to convince him he was meant for more than hustling mammals for their money._

 _And what better time to show her, than the holidays._

* * *

The snow drifted down from the sky in a fury. The mammals who stopped to look at the pretty snow were met with a icy avalanche of sleet. One of which, was late to the annual Christmas party that the ZPD threw every year for all of the officers hard work protecting the city on a daily basis.

" _It's really tough work, being an officer"_ one of them would say. Another would add on " _You said it_ ". And, of course, one of them would very slyly add on " _Yea, you're totally right. I just finished signing a piece of paper and I'm already ready to take a nap!_ " with a slight chuckle.

His partner was currently being held up at the moment by 30 mile per hour winds. Her fur collecting small bits of snow and ice as mementos for later when she would be soaking wet in the warm precinct she was heading to.

She fought and struggled against the wind, not giving up because she knew that the ZPD was just around the corner. "This is my first Christmas party at the ZPD. Nothing is going to prevent me from enjoying it!" she muttered out load, giving her a small piece of confidence.

The rabbit slowly made her way towards the festively light up building in front of her, her paws crunching in the snow, each step snow clung to her paws weighing her down.

Each step she felt like she was getting father and farther away. Only her spirit was driving her now, her Christmas spirit that is. The sidewalk in front of her was barley cleared, and from her perspective, the ice and snow was almost up to her muzzle.

After she made it onto the sidewalk in front of the ZPD, she breathed a sigh of relief. But in doing so, she didn't look where she was going and slipped on a small patch of black ice.

She fell face first into the snow, the coldness taking over her whole body, she felt like she was being cryogenicly frozen. Except, she didn't think she would come back.

The bunny growled in frustration and exhaustion, and mustered up enough energy to roll her self on her back, the ice stinging her face like a bee sting.

She tried to get up but was practically frozen to the ground in the snow. "Well, it looks like I'm going to freeze to death out here!" the rabbit yelled out loud, half asking for help, and half trying to cover up that she was afraid. Something she learned how to do from her shifty partner.

Then, behind her she heard the crunch of snow underneath someones paws. Well she thought she heard that at least, seeing as how her ears were currently encased in ice, pinned to her back underneath her.

She heard the mammal stop above her head, just far enough out of sight that she couldn't identify who it was. The mammal knelled down behind her and started to dig through the snow with their paws, each pawfull bringing up more and more snow.

After about five or six more pawfull's of snow the mammal hoisted the rabbit up out of the chasm and faced her away from him and started to brush the snow off of her. The mammal then grabbed the doe's ears and brushed the thick layer of ice off of her ears giving her the ability to hear once more, just to be met with the sound of howling wind.

After the mammal was sure he brushed all of the snow off of her, with a grin that the rabbit could not see he said "There's no way you're dying on my watch, let alone from snow" and laughed.

That voice, she instantly recognized it from the moment he spoke. The doe turned around and saw her long trusted partner and best friend in the entire city standing there, with a smug grin on his face.

"C'mon Carrots lets get you inside. I can hear a nice warm blanket and carrot flavored hot chocolate calling you're name" Nick said and wrapped his arm around his partner, and began walking over to the entrance if the ZPD.

"Thank you Nick. I don't know how long I could've...",Nick cut her off by placing the tip of his finger on her lips and said, "Don't mention it. Please though, don't actually mention it. I can't think of what would of happened right now".

"Ok Nick", Judy reached up and took Nick's finger off of her lips and felt a warm smile spread across her face and coyly added, "So what was that you said about a carrot flavored hot chocolate?".

Nick looked down at Judy and smiled at her and rubbed her ears with his paw and said "Sly bunny" as they both trudged their way through the snow towards the ZPD.

* * *

About a half-an-hour later after Judy went inside and warmed up, she held the carrot embroidered mug in her paw and drank the remainder of it's contents and slurped the last drop until it was dry.

The mug she currently held in her paws was one that she had gotten from the secret Santa event that she participated in. She remembered having some back in BunnyBurrow with her 275 brothers and sisters, although she knew everyone's name it was still really tough trying to fit all of the gifts underneath the tree in her house.

" _And the gift wrapping must of been such a pain for my mom!_ " she thought and laughed at the thought of seeing her mom wrap 275 plus presents every year. Speaking of presents, the one she just received had a name tag on it, with someones name written on it.

Not that she would need to even read the name on the mug because she knew exactly who it was from. I mean, a carrot embroidered mug? Even a newborn kit would know who it was from.

Judy took one last look at the mug and smiled, her heart filling with warmth at the fact of it just being carrot related.

Judy walked over to the rest of the officers who were still present at the party and thanked them for their service to the city and wished them a Merry Christmas, bouncing between mammal to mammal almost as fast as her first shift with meter maid duty, almost.

After she mingled with the rest of the officers in the lobby she went over to Clawhauser's desk and saw that he had gotten a box full of holiday donuts.

With a skip in her step she walked up to Clawhauser himself and said "Hey Benny, how are you doing?".

"Oh, hey Judy. I'm doing great actually. By the way, are you okay? I heard you collapsed in the snow earlier and that Nick went out and rescued you".

"Yea, that did happen" Judy said as her gaze fell to the floor and started rocking on her paws.

"Oh. I'm sorry Judy I didn't mean to upset you" Clawhauser said and looked back at his desk and a warm smile popped up on his face.

Judy looked back up at Clawhauser to see him reach over and grab something on his desk and lower it down towards her.

"Nick told me to give this to give this to you when I saw you" Clawhauser said and lowered his paw towards her, reveling a donut with white frosting and in the center was a carrot with a Santa hat at the stem.

She took it from Clawhauser and said thanks and took a bite of it, carrot filling spilling out of the inside.

"Why didn't Nick just give it to me himself?" Judy asked and cupped her paw underneath her mouth to prevent the filling from falling onto the floor.

"Beats me, you should go ask him yourself" Clawhauser said and cocked a warm smile at Judy causing her stifle a small laugh.

"Do you have any idea where he is? "I haven't seen him since he brought me inside and made sure I didn't have hypothermia" Judy said after she swallowed the bite of donut she previously had in her mouth.

"Yes actually, I have! Clawhauser said and reached on his desk and grabbed a napkin and gave to Judy, "He said he was in your guy's office".

Judy politely took the napkin from Clawhauser and replied "Ok. Thank's Ben!". Judy turned to leave and looked over her shoulder and said "Merry Christmas!" and began the journey to their office.

* * *

Judy stood by the door of her and her partners shared office. She gazed in through the window that joined into the door frame next to it.

Recognizing a rather crimson fox sitting behind his desk, with his paws resting on his face. Judy laughed at the sight of Nick not doing any work, just as usual. But then a thought crossed her mind, " _Why would Nick be doing work right now? He would do any thing to get out of it. So why the one time he's actually allowed to slack off, is he doing the exact opposite_?".

Judy pushed the thought out of her mind and replaced her frown with a cheerful smile, one that she often wore around this time of year. Or at least, when Nick was around. The one thing she loved about him was his ability to not let anything get to him, or let anyone see that they did at least.

It still marveled her to this very day at how he was able to pull it off. Judy straightened up her shoulders and with a small sigh she opened up the door that was currently closed to the entrance of their joined office.

As she walked in to the room she looked up at the ceiling and saw glistening stars shine in the light of the Christmas lights that were strung around the baseboards of the room and up all of the corners of the room up to the middle office light.

"Wow! You have to admit, Officer Wolford really outdid himself on the decorations this year, granted this is my first year as a police officer" Judy said and watched both of the foxes ears in front of her prick up at the sound of her voice.

She watched him take his paws off of his face and put them on the edge of the desk, and spun around in his chair to face her. The second she laid eyes on his face, she saw he was wearing his trademark smirk, and he had something in his paws.

Nick got up and walked over to Judy and got down on one knee and held the box up towards her, all while bearing his smirk on her. The box was festively wrapped with multiple patterns and designs, the wrapping paper was purple with small carrots on it and was neatly tied together with a blueberry patterned bow.

"Nick what are you doi..." Judy started to say but was cut off by Nick's voice.

"What I am doing, Judith Hopps, is I am presenting you with a gift wrapped in the most exquisite of wrapping papers, pressed from the finest trees in Zootopia, even a thousand mammals couldn't begin to comprehend the beautifulness of the design fabricated by the ancestors who practiced the ancient art of creating what seemed life itself. And the bow, the bow is too incredible that it is virtually impossible to describe it's beauty".

"And all of this was made possible by yours truly" Nick said, his smirk shifting into a smile she had never actually seen him with before.

Nick gently placed the box into the doe's paws as if it was gold and could tarnish if you even breathed on it and got up off of the ground and dusted his trousers off with his paws.

"So m'lady, go forth and discover what truly lies ahead, in the box I mean" Nick said and with the wave of his paw, he gave Judy a little bow and smiled.

Judy looked at the box in suspicion. Surely it was thoughtful of him to use carrot pretty much everything for her, but she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, a skill she learned her's truly in fact.

Judy looked up at Nick and stared him down, as if she was staring into his soul.

"Carrots, are you going to open the present?"

Judy looked at him, a small smile creeping across her muzzle, one that made Nick slightly uneasy. Nick put his paws in his pockets and started slowly rocking slowly on his paws waiting for a response from the rabbit in front of him.

When Judy spoke it was as if someone sneaked up behind him and poured ice down his shirt, her voice shocking him out of his dreamlike state, back into the real world.

"I will. But I just want to make sure of something first".

"Pray tell, what ales you?".

"So what you mean to say is that you got the wrapping paper from the dollar store and the sales clerk kept asking why you wanted such an odd wrapping paper for someone of your "stature". And you replied, "Why do mammals always have be so stereotypical! A fox can love carrots too, from a certain point of view".

Nick's face went completely blank and was trying to deny everything he was hearing but couldn't because Judy was speaking the truth and she knew it, somehow.

Judy's face lit up when she saw Nick's face utterly confused at how she knew what happened. She took the opportunity to shift a couple of steps of closer towards him, Nick, backing up a couple of steps until he fell into his chair.

"Oh, and the bow that is too incredible that it is virtually impossible to describe it's beauty, you just found that in the clearance isle and gave the sales clerk a dirty look and left. But in all honesty Nick, I was hoping you were talking about me" Judy said, her expression flashing to sadness but was then replaced by amusement.

"So Slick, why did you lie about the present, on Christmas?".

"First of all, how did you know?" Nick said, his voice cracking in extreme confusement.

"Officer Wolford was in the back isle and heard the **whole** thing. He told me about it after you vanished on me earlier. Speaking of which, why did you do that? You didn't give me a chance to say thank you for the carrot embroidered mug".

Nick's confused expression fled his face and was replaced by a smug smile as he processed her accusations.

"Oh you sly beautiful bunny" the reynard whispered, but not quietly enough seeing as how Judy overheard him.

"What was that Slick? Did you just call me cute? Because if so..." Judy said with a grin on her face and started to raise her clenched paw.

Nick put his paws up for protection and squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his face to the ground. Not that it would do him any good to protect him from Judy's incoming onslaught and said, "No, no! I did not just call you cute. I called you..." and trailed off before he actually admitted his feelings to someone.

"Beautiful?".

The word rolled off Judy's tongue as if it were made of silk, and when Nick heard it break through the space between them to his ears, he felt something very heavy lift off his shoulders he had kept chained down for months on end.

That weight was a fear, **the** fear he had since he first met Judy that one fateful day. The fear of not what society would think of him having feelings towards a bunny, or what society would do to criticize and try to end their connection if he told her. It was the fear of disappointment and hate that he might of been bombarded with if he told her.

The fox looked up from the floor in hope. Hope that she would understand his mistake in saying that, even though he knew it wasn't a mistake. Even though he knew it was true and was destroying himself from the inside from holding it in.

"Nick look at me. Please".

"I can't. You weren't supposed to hear that Judy. It's not true, it's..." Nick looked up at her after he realized what he said. The words "not true" hung in the air and Nick felt like he was being stabbed in he chest with them.

Judy nearly dropped the mug on the floor, her ears fell as if someone had attached bricks to them. Her eyes turned moist and her nose started to twitch, causing her lip to quiver and shake.

"You,yo-,you, don't think I'm, beautiful? I can't believe-..." Judy chocked on her own words and trailed off and started to quietly sob. Her sobs tormenting Nick like he was being shot over and over until there was nothing left but ruins. Ruins of a once great city, torn down by the one enemy he couldn't defeat.

Guilt.

Nick immediately got up out of his chair and walked over to the door to the office, quietly shutting it. His paws quietly echoing throughout the office and sending a chill down his own spine.

He took a couple of steps towards Judy and leaned down and gently grabbed the mug out of her paw, his own shaking in rage at himself.

As Nick grabbed the mug out of her paw he looked over his shoulder and softly placed it on his partner's desk. As he was turned around he felt something immensely soft grab his paw, he looked over and saw Judy's paw in his own, her's stroking his paw pads.

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat and reached down to her paw that was currently in his and stroked it, his body getting a warm sensation on each and every stroke.

Nick looked up at Judy, her eyes moist with tears and stricken with pain, his heart felt like it was going to explode with despair.

"Judy. Open the present, please. It's all I have left to change this catastrophe" Nick said and placed his paw on the present in Judy's paw and held it up to her.

Judy, shedding a tear, looked at him with her round bunny eyes and exhaled slightly. Her breath was stale and just hung in the air betwixt them, creating a bruiting atmosphere around Nick, one he wished he would never have to feel again after his father left when he was twelve.

"Judy please, open it" Nick pleaded and hung his head in his paws, silently hoping he wouldn't regret what was inside the present.

"Ok Nick" Judy said blankly, her tears stopped but was still crying on the inside. Judy slowly untied the bow and watched it fall to the floor. Just as she was about to reach down and pick it up, Nick grabbed her paw and she looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot and dry of moisture.

"No. The paper isn't important. The only thing that is, is what's inside" Nick said with a sheepish smile, his eyes had a slight sparkle to them, but not enough to cheer Judy up completely.

Judy slowly nodded and shed the box of the rest of the wrapping paper covering it, reveling a black colored box that was usually used to hold jewelry or other trinkets.

"Go ahead. I've been waiting a long time to give this to you Judy. A very long time indeed".

"Will I regret it?" Judy asked sarcastically, her spirit slightly up but not completely.

"I hope not".

Ok. Here goes nothing" Judy said and placed her paw at the bottom edge of the box and slowly lifted up the cover. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, on fire.

Her ears shot up so fast that Nick could of swore that he heard one of her ears sprain or something. Her face spread into a smile so large that it even surpassed Nick's smug grin in length.

" **Oh my gosh!** Nick! It's, it', it's..." Judy started but was cut off by Nick's voice.

"Beautiful?" Nick said with a grin on his face.

Judy gave him a look that Nick could only describe as eternal torment for the receiver of that said glare.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Pick it up" Nick said and gestured to the item in the box.

Judy did as he said and slowly raised the item out of the box. It was a locket, with a carrot symbol embroidered on the front cover. The metal colored beads connecting to the locket were a pattern of oranges and green. And after every two orange colored beads there was a green one, symbolizing a carrot that ran all the way up to the back of her neck.

Nick's voice broke Judy out of the memorization she was lost in. "I would of found a requested a better one that was made from scratch but I couldn't because it wouldn't of compared to your beauty".

"How long have you had this?" Judy asked, tears coming from her eyes, not from sadness but from joy and happiness.

"Open it up and find out" Nick said with a smile.

Judy pawed the lock on the lid and flipped it open to see a embroidered blueberry on the top half with the numbers 3/31/16 and a caption that read " _To Judy, the most beautiful bunny I ever met. And never will forget. ~Nick Wilde._

Judy looked at the bottom and saw a picture of her and Nick standing side by side smiling.

"Nick. It's amazing. I'm so sorry, I didn't know...".

"It's OK Judy. You were right I do think you're beautiful. But I just want to do one more thing to prove it to you" Nick said and smiled at her, his lips curved at the end of his mouth making it seem more sincere.

"Ok what..." Judy began but was again cut off by Nick's voice.

"This" Nick said and moved towards Judy and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Her muzzle meeting his in the middle, both of the mammals melted into each others arms, the warm embrace of their fur, driving them to the edge of sanity for the one moment.

After a couple of more moments, they both slowly pulled away, each breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Judy asked slightly shocked but slightly thrilled.

"Oh. You don't know the rules of mistletoe?" Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"I do but there isn't one in here" Judy said and looked around, not seeing anything.

"Here I'll give you a hint. Look up" Nick said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Judy looked up and saw a mistletoe dangling not from the ceiling, but from Nick's paw. Judy looked back at him, his smile even wider than before.

"Sly fox" Judy said and gave a hearty laugh.

"Dumb bunny" Nick said and laughed as well.

"You know. Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it" Judy said coyly.

"A kiss can be deadlier if you mean it" Nick said coyly as well.

"Did you mean it Nick?" Judy asked.

"I did. Did you?".

"Did I mean it? Yes, yes I did" Judy replied and laughed.

"Well then do you like your present?".

"Oh Nick. I **love** it. But to be honest, I love you more".

Nick smiled, his spirit flying higher then it had ever flown before. His emerald eyes sparkled in the Christmas lights in the room.

"So did you get me a present Judy?" Nick asked casually and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did in fact Nick" Judy said. A devilish smile spreading across her muzzle.

"Where is it?".

Judy stepped a little closer to him and placed her paw on his chest, the warmth of his chest flowed throughout her entire body.

"It's. Right. **Here!** " Judy said and lunged at him, her muzzle suffocating his own in a attempt to gain dominance, which in the end, she did gain.

After a while, they parted, each grinning in joy.

"Judy. This was the best Christmas I ever had. Thank you" Nick said and pulled her into a hug.

Judy returned the hug and said, "Mine too. Since my favorite fox was involved, how could it not be?".

"Merry Christmas Judy".

"Merry Christmas Nick".

They both laughed and walked out of the office to join the rest of the ZPD. And it was, for both of them, the best Christmas they ever had.

* * *

 **Hello All!**

 **Just to say one thing this story went completely off course from where I wanted it to go. But it all worked out in the end.**

 **So a very, Merry Christmas to all of you who are reading this!**

 **Also, if you would like to do so, PM me if you got any Zootopia stuff for Christmas. I know I'm getting some. :)**


End file.
